The Sexual Exploits of the Sons of Durin
by TheAmericanPirate
Summary: Exactly what the title says. there is plot but its mostly porn. Most will be one-shot/stand alone stories. Fili/Kili, Fili/Oc, Kili/Oc, Thorin/Oc, Durincest! ( do not fear... OCs are not main characters simply as tool to push the plot...it there is one)
1. The Long Night Before (Fili)

Fili sat next to his younger brother in the tavern, the younger dwarf prince babbled on about dragons and mines; he was excited about being invited on the quest to reclaim their home land. Fili wasn't listening though, he had heard this exact same speech hundreds of times before, his eyes were stuck on a dwarven woman leaning against the bar. She was blonde and young, but held herself well and had a fierce air around her. While Fili knew his brother liked softer more elegant females, Fili liked a woman that could possibly kill him, it made it fun. The woman hadn't noticed him yet, but he had time. Kili reached for Filis drink, having finished his own.

"Don't you think? Fili… Fili?" Kili elbowed his older brother.

"Oh… yeah totally." Kili had just asked him if he agreed that their uncle would be the best king ever. Ever. Fili of course hadn't listening but the question was always asked. Kili moved his head to try and see what his brother was looking at. "Really?"

"Yes, Kili. Really." Fili ripped his tankard out of his brothers' hands. "If I were you I'd find a woman for the night to. We're not going to have time to enjoy a warm bed for a long time…" Fili took a long pull from of the amber liquid; some foam clung to his mustache but was quickly whipped away. He dropped the now empty metal tankard on the wooden table. The woman had just ordered another drink, and was happily chattering away to her friends, two other dwarf women. The woman was not wearing the normal layers of skirts and bodices, instead a tight leather shirt and leather pants with heavy fur covered boots. She didn't carry any packs so she probably had room above the tavern for the night. Perfect. He reached for the money bag at his side and dropped a few coins in front of his baby brother. "Get yourself a room, grab a woman…"Fili stood and brushed off his hands. "Take the bags up with you… ill meet you down here in the morning."

"But… Fili… I…" Kili looked around the tavern. Besides the woman Fili was about to try and bed, and her two friends, there weren't many women he could see, and none that he fancied. He watched sadly as his brother walked away. Kili rubbed at his jaw, his fingers scratched at the baby hairs there. He was almost just out of childhood in dwarven years, he was pretty sure he wasn't even done growing. His nose was small and sharp, his beard had only just began to fill out but refused to grow long. he really wasn't the prime example of a dwarf unlike his brother, whose beard had come in when he was years younger than Kili was now, and had quickly begun to grow long. Kili hated his brother for that. He had gotten so much attention when his beard had begun to grow, their mother had cried, their uncle had patted him on the back approvingly; with a rare smile gracing his face. Thorin had grasped the young dwarfs chin and held it tight. He had laughed and told Fili about when his beard had begun to grow his father had had almost held a royal celebration. Kili had watched enviously. The dark hair brother raised his arm at a bar maid and called for a mother drink. He would not bed a woman tonight. He would rent a room, make sure they had enough supplies, maybe sharpen a few weapons, and if he wasn't exhausted and did later miss the warmth of a woman in his bed… well I could always take care of that himself.

Fili closed in on the dwarf woman, she had seen him walking towards her, and had edged away from her friends, though they were eyeing her curiously. "hello." The young prince introduced himself with a short bow. "My name is Fili."

She eyed him, with a dirty smirk stretching her face. "Dira" she spoke after a few moments. Her eyes continued to undress him. He smirked devilishly.

"Can I buy you a-"

"I've had enough to drink." she smirked. "You heading out into the wild soon?" she eyed the table he had come from. "Your companion looks down."

"My brother and his unhappiness is his own doing." Fili gave his younger brother a glance. He was moping at the table, nursing a large tankard of ale. "But you are right; we are going on a long journey soon."

The woman, Dira, nodded. "Like wise. Me and the girls are heading North soon." She lifted her hand to his chin and brushed a braid. "But you're not here to ask about my plans are you."

"No I'm not." He laughed. "I find you very attractive." He ran his hand over her bare arms. They were covered in goose bumps. She locked eyes with him, and smirked. Fili felt a tug at his middle; he glanced down and saw Diras hand on his belt. He laughed and took a step forward. He closed the space between them in one smooth move by pressing his lips to hers. His hands rested on her wide hips while hers ventured to the waist band of his pants. He deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth and let his push his tongue to rub against her. Her mouth tasted metallic and it confused him, till he felt a metal barbell sticking though her tongue. It clicked against his teeth as their mouths connected. A small moan tickled his mouth as his hands lifted up her sides; his thumbs ran along the sides of her breasts.

"I have a room upstairs." The woman muttered. "It's pretty nice, got a nice big bed and everything… want to see." She licked his lip.

"Sounds wonderful." He smiled; she slipped out from between him and the bar to whisper to her friends. They looked past her at Fili and he felt suddenly self-conscious as they eyed him. They all giggled together for a moment, then Dira motioned to Kili. Before Fili could wonder why the woman was back at his side, grasping his hand, and pulling him upstairs. They almost ran to her door and tumbled in. whether or not it was actually a nice room Fili never noticed because he had her pinned against the back of the door the second they were through the threshold.

His hands ran over her body feeling the round curves and well feed flesh. He held the back of her head, pushing her into a deep kiss. His tongue pushed against hers in her mouth, hot hair from her nose hit his cheek, whenever he loosened his grip she gasped for air. He felt her pulling on his cloths, he tore his hands from her, without breaking the kiss and shrugged off the coat and pulled his tunic over his head. It crashed to the floor behind him. She ran her hands over his hairy chest, still locked at the mouth; she ran her thumbs over his nipples and muscles. He pushed her away and pulled her shirt over her head. He gazed down at her breasts, they were large and heavy, the surprising thing was the metal rings that went through her nipples.

"Damn…" he breathed. He looked her in the eyes with a smile. He kissed her lips softly then moved down to her neck he bit and sucked at the tendon, he could feel vein in her neck beating under his lips. He brought up his hands to grip her breasts. He pulled at the piecing's and squeezed the mounds of flesh. Her hands trailed down his thick chest, he almost laughed (what he's ticklish) as her hands drifted over his belly. She gripped on to the button at his waist and pulled open his pants. They pooled around his ankles. He stepped back from her and toed off his boots and stepped out of his pants, Dira took advantage of his moment of weakness and pushed his against the wall. He made a rather unmanly squeak as his back collided with the hard wood forcing the air to vacate his lungs. Dira attached his neck with her mouth, and while one of her hands gripped his, bring it to rest against the door above his head. It was not a position he was used to being on the receiving end of. Diras other hand ran under the top of his under shorts. Her strong hand wrapped its self around his hardening cock. He let out a groan, he felt her smile against his neck then she bit at his Adams apple. She tugged at his cock gently and ran her hand over then full length of the organ. She was obviously trying to make his moan again. Her thumb ran over the head, she rolled the pad over it until he cried out and hissed like he had been burned. She then quickly kissed down his chest and dropped to her knees, Fili watched as she pulled down his shorts releasing his erection. He watched her as she gripped his cock with both hands and twisted in opposite directions. She looked up at him with her big green eyes. Fili was panting. He gazed down at the woman. Without looking away she took one hand from his cock and places it in her own mouth. And as she wrapped her mouth around his thick cock he watched her slip her own hand into her pants. She moaned around his cock. She bobbed her head and ran her tongue over the organ; the metal ball on her tongue was hot and felt foreign on the underside of his length. She would press it into the head of his penis and roll it over the veins. Fili had never felt anything like it in his life. Her free hand squeezed, the thick vein that ran down the side pulsed under her grip. Fili groaned as she sucked him, he placed a hand on top of her head, he knotted his fingers in her hair; fucking her mouth. Her hand left his cock and reached under him to squeeze his testicles. She rolled them gently in her palm. Fili couldn't control the sounds that came out of his mouth anymore. Deep growls escaped from his chest and moans tickled past his lips. He found himself muttering her name. She pulled herself off him, spit and pre-cum covered his cock and dripped out of her mouth. She looked up at him.

"I need you to fuck me."

Fili wasn't used to women speaking so crudely, and it only made his cock harder. For a moment he considered maybe trying to bring her one the quest to the lonely mountain but quickly pushed it out of his mind. Dira stood and they took a few steps over to one of three beds. She fell backwards on her back and Fili made the quick move to tug off her pants and undershorts. Finally they were both naked. He gazed down at her with a dirty grin on his face, she raised and eye brow at him. He guessed it was only fair to return the favor. Truly this was not something Fili enjoyed, while the smell of a woman in heat was enjoyable in times like this, having it cling into your beard and linger was unpleasant to say the least. He spread her legs and sucked on random spots of her thighs; he pushed two fingers into her and curled them upwards. He was a prince; he knew how to please a woman, damn it. His thumb pressed into her clitoris and he rolled the pad back and forth. Dira closed her eyes and moaned and let out high pitched squeaks. He removed his fingers, which had been abusing the allusive G-Spot, and lowered his mouth to her beating cunt. He pressed his flat tongue against her and licked over her clit. Her thighs tightened around his neck and made it hard to move. He pushed his tongue into her and fingered her clit again. She pushed her hips forward into his face as he eats her out, using his teeth to abuse her clit when his fingers tired. She moaned and cried he's name, as he ran his hands over her legs.

"Fuck me Fili…. Need your cock…"

No need to tell his twice. His cock had been screaming at him for some attention, it twitched and dripped needily. He stood as she pushed herself farther back onto the bed. Her legs still wide open. He crawled over her on his knees, he's fist gripped his cock and tugged at it slowly. He gazed down at the woman, Dira, below him looking up expectantly. Fili smiled and lowered himself onto her, kissing her neck and mouth gently. He could taste himself on her lips, but he dint mind. Her hand was between them as he lined himself up with her opening. She was soaking and throbbing. "Come on Fili…" she moaned under him. He smiled and rolled his hips quickly, pounding into her. She let out a pleasured cry. He repeated the motion, his eyes closed and breath quickened. He could hear her whimper and moan in his ear as he buried his face in her neck. He was not used to being this close to a woman during sex. He would often take them from behind, face to face always seemed so intimate, and his nightly exploits were never more than just for one night.

He reached down between them and pinched her hard clitoris between his fingers, he rolled it unforgivingly. She cried below him. She breathed his name over and over as he forced himself inside her. He bit down on her neck and sucked at the flesh to keep him from crying out as well whenever she tightened around him. He reached back and grasped her thigh, folding her over. Her legs were wrapped around his shoulders and it made it easier for him to get deeper into her.

Below him her movements became more uneven and jerky; he could feel by how tight she was around him that she would be done for soon. He quickened his pace, thrusting harder. She cried out and dug her nails into his shoulder. He was so close now. He pressed his lips to hers as her body froze around him in orgasm. He found it hard to move into her, but as he thrust one more time he came deep inside her. He moaned into their kiss. When it was over he remained still, breathing heavily into her moist neck. Her chest rose and fell along with his as; he could see her heart beating against her ribcage under her breasts. "Where did you come from Master Fili…?" She laughed. Fili couldn't reply, he could hardly move, he was still inside her growing soft. Though he did manage to chuckle. Eventually he rolled off her. She laid still were she was, naked and wet, the insides of her thighs slick with his cum. He turned his head to look at the woman. He hoped for a moment that his is not the last time they would couple.

"We should do this again sometime… when I am free from the wild." He spoke quietly. He looked at her. "I am Fili, sister-son of Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror."

She stared at him wide eyed; she almost backed up, if she had the energy. From this angle he could see the rows of piercing in her ears. "I did not know I was laying with a prince, I would have curtsied first." She laughed. He smiled. "I am Dira, Daughter of Mikal, of the Iron Mountains." She smiled. "A blacksmiths daughter."

Fili nodded. He sat up and pulled the blankets from under them. He motioned to her to lie close to him. "Come her Dira, Daughter of Mikal, of the Iron Mountains." He lay against her back, holding her tight against him. He kissed her neck. "I will search for you when I return from the wild." He breathed in her hair. She smiled but was almost asleep. He wasn't sure if what he said was really true or not, but it seemed like a good idea. She would make a good wife someday to someone; she had the body to bare strong sons. He curled his arm around her and tucked it under her breast. Truly he may die on the quest he and his brother were soon to be part of, but if he survived it would be nice to know there was someone who would be waiting.


	2. The Long Night Alone (Kili)

Kili watch his brother follow the blonde female up the stairs. His eyes slid over the crowd in the tavern once more before he pulled a few coins out of his pocket and left the table. He quickly got himself a room from the girl behind the bar and hauled his and his brother belonging up the stairs that his kin had only just walked up himself. This was meant to be a fun night he thought, just him and his brother talking and spending time together before the biggest adventure of their lives. But he had been mistaken in his brother's intentions. It was true he had never been on a 'quest' of this length and importance before, while Fili had accompanied their Uncle and extended family on extended trips before in the dark parts of the world. He had often been left behind at home to look after his mother and his remaining kinsman. No pressure for the young prince.

The room he had managed to lay claim to was small and cold, he quickly moved to start a fire in the dirty pit against the wall. The grate closing the chimney was old and broken, it screamed out as he pulled the metal hatch to free the smoke from the room. Once the fire had been made he pulled out his brother Filis twin swords and a stone. He ran the black mineral over the metal till the edge was as thin as paper as it had been the day they were made. He was angry though, he had been left behind again. While his older brother had easily plucked a woman from the crowd and bedded her, Kili had been once again left to spend the night cold and alone. Just like this childhood over again. Fili would go out with Thorin and the older Dwarves, them with their stupid beards, and Fili would sit by the fire with his mother as she would knit them winter clothes or read him stories. He had not disliked the time he had with their mother, he liked to think he was the favorite son, but he felt he was missing out on a part of his young life because he was a few years too young for them. He was impatient and hungry for adventure and he simply could not understand why a few earth trips around the son could make that much of a difference. He winced as he cut himself on the edge of Filis sword as he tested the new edge. He hurled the swords down to the floor and yelled, he stamped his foot angrily.

To hell with his brother, that asshole, he probably hadn't given Kili a second though, not while he was probably balls deep in some tavern skanks cavernous loins. He dropped himself on to the most uncomfortable bed in the world as stared at the cracked brown ceiling. He closed his eyes. He could imagine his brother now, hot, sweaty and naked, furiously smashing into the blond woman he had seen him leave with. He knew his brother, and there was not much the two had not seen the other doing in their long years together; whether it was intentional or a simple case of not knocking before entering. Kili exhaled deeply. Fili like to dominate his women, he would have her under him the entire time, on all fours or on her back, he could make them scream and shake under his fingers and make them love him as he held them close to himself in the night. His brother loved all women he was with, but he loved them for one night only and it was a love one showed to a valuable gem or weapon, not a living breathing being. Kili could not be like that.

But still he could not stop the images of his older brother from dancing across his closed eyes. The honey skin of the elder's bare back with his wild golden hair falling down over his shoulders. The way he hips would roll, the flexing of the muscles in his thighs and the growls that would escape his lips. Kili could imagine all of these things, and felt no guilt about it. His brother was beautiful and he knew it. Another thing he knew was he was growing hard dreaming about his brother and his woman. He opened his eyes and stared at the lump in his trousers. He could ignore it, but instead chose to force himself back on further on the bed. He lay against the pillows and head board with his legs open in front of him. He unlaced the leather and pushed them down this legs. His half hard cock twitched at the cold air and almost went limp; he bit his lip and closed his eyes. He took hold of his length as he closed his eyes and conjured up images of his brother and the woman. she was below his brother crying in pleasure as his brother pounded into her. Kili imagined the smell of her, the sounds of their skin smacking together, the wetness of her, tightness of her muscles around his cock, and the taste of Filis sweat. Kili gripped his own erection tight and pumped his hand slowly, he used the other to massage his balls. Feeling constricted he paused to completely remove his pants and shirt, leaving himself naked. He laid back down and took up his ministrations again. His brother was strong and muscular from a life behind a forge and Kili could come up with memories of seeing the muscles move gracefully under Filis skin. Kili ran his finger over the head of his penis, he pushed down into the slit at the end, he bit his lip to keep himself silent. Harder and faster he moved his hand. Veins pulsed under his palm as the hard flesh beat with his movements.

He pictured how his brother would make a woman cry out in pleasure as he would use his mouth on her, and how he would lick his lips clean of her. The evil glint in Filis eyes as he knew he was in control, Kili knew his brother had the same fetish for control and absolution as his uncle Thorin did. Kili let out a moan as he twisted his wrist as he pulled at his cock, he was dripping already. He moaned again. he imagined his brother crying out as the woman was on his bowing on her knees before him, her mouth wrapped around his thick pulsating cock, he would grab her hair and fuck her mouth making her choke and spit. Kili growled as he felt himself approaching his climax.

Then suddenly in his mind instead of the woman it was himself on all fours in front of the lion like prince. He would suck his brother cock harder than any woman could, and he would receive him with much more force than a woman could handle. Kili felt himself cry out once more, but it was his brother's name that escaped past his lips instead of a syllable less sound. He imagined his own grip was his brother around his cock, he remembered the sight of his flesh, the smell and taste of his body, and the sound of his groans. Kili could barely hold back, he reached behind himself and pressed his fingered to his rear. as his fingers just pushed though the tight ring of muscle he lost control and crying out his brother's name again and orgasmed all over his chest. He lay there for a moment, with his eyes still closed. Still pretending. Imagining Fili post orgasm, still and shivering. Kili ran his figure though his own semen on his belly and placed it in his own mouth, almost regretting it. he forced himself to pretend it was the taste of Fili, that it was his brothers bitterness instead of his own.

He was growing cold again, the fire he had built doing nothing but lighting the small space. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself in shame. There was no water he could spare for a bath, and he would not have one for a long while. He made due by using a leather vest he found in Fili pack. He smirked that he would know what covered the material whenever Fili wore it. he redressed and crawled into the bed. He hugged a pillow close to his chest and smiled to himself. He imagined his brother in bed next to him, sharing his heat and keeping him company though out the night.

Kili cried himself to sleep that night.


End file.
